Death Note: Rain Royal Chi
by DarkaShade
Summary: This is about a girl who is soon to find out just how dangerous power will be. Hopefully her and Light don't let this go to their heads.


DEATH note: Rain Royal chi

" Hi my name is Rain Royal Chi. I 'm Going to my last day of highschool." I said.

"Hey, this is my last day too." Hollers Star.

" Sorry this is my best middle school friend Star. She's going to 8th grade. And soon she'll be at my school while I'm in college." I say smiling at her.

"Hey, wait up." Says Light.

" Hey Light, where's Solar your twin brother?" I say.

" He's coming , he's just trying to find a prank to do on the last day of school." Light says annoyingly.

We wait for Solar and about 3 minutes later here he comes running up the sidewalk. I look at him and wonder what he got to do on this day.

" Sorry guys…. I had some business to do." Laughs Solar.

"/sighs/ Come on guys so me and Rain can drop you off." Light says annoyed.

So we drop off Star and Solar , then me and Light head off for school. And things start to get freaky there. After the first six classes it was time for 7th period. Mr. Kiji passes out our last exam for the year and everybody grons at it.

" Be quiet it the last one you seniors take." He says fussily.

I look out the window and out the corner of my eye I see something fall. Light must have seen it to because he was looking out the window too.

" Yagami, Chi. Do your exam." Says Mr. Kiji.

" Yes sir." We both reply.

Finally the bell rings me and Light meet each other by the water fountain. I look at him and nod slowly.

" I know you saw what I saw." I tell Light.

" Yeah, let's go check it out." He says.

Okay, let's stop right here. I forgot to tell you that I'm half Shigigami. Now your wondering what is a Shigigami? Well for us there called" Gods of Death". Yeah, how can a human be with one …they don't ,the female who's with that male Shigigami has a choice to either die for finding out about the Death note or carry his child. My mother found out about it and decided to carry the me the half human and half Shigigami child. So that's how I become of my great powers thanks to my father and my mother not denying him. Okay back to where we were.

"okay."I say.

We both go over to the same spot were we saw the object fall.

" Whoa… but there's only one." I said picking up the strange notebook.

" Death note?" Says Light reading over the book cover. " Hmmm… let me see it." He says.

I give him the notebook and something strange happens to him. Next thing I know Light says he'll keep the notebook.

" I want to test this and see if it really works." Light said cautiously.

" okay let's go pick up Star and Solar while were at it." I said to Light.

We head off from our school and head to the middle school. There we see Star and Solar waving at us.

" Hey guys… Took you long enough." Said Solar snickering.

" Awww shut up." said Light.

" Come on the first one to my house gets to have the first Crepe." I said laughing.

" Whoa…one of yours? I'm so there." Says Star taking off like a bullet shot out of a gun.

"Hey no fair…. You guys got a head start.'' Hollers Solar and Light at the same time.

Six minutes later everyone at my house eat their snack and goes home.

" Hey … Light I want you to stay." I say to him blushing.

" Okay, Solar tell mom I'll be home in an hour." He said.

" Whatever…." Says Solar walking out the door.

" See you guys tomorrow at My House at 10:00 a.m. Ok?" says Star.

"Sure" We said .

Once they were gone me and Light took another look at the notebook.

" So you want to write in it? Or do you want me to go first?'' says Light.

"Hmmm…I'll go first." I say grabbing a pen from the bookshelf. I write down this criminal's name that's been flashing on tv for the longest.

" Madagi, the lady snatcher?" Light says to me confused.

" Yeah why not. He deserves to die for kidnapping women and killing them." I say to make sense.

Light shakes his head ok and turns the tv on to see any news report about this guy dying. Soon there is a news flash and the reporter says that some people saw the snatcher and that he just died out of no where. I look at Light with satisfying eyes and say I told you this was no ordinary book.

" Well looks like we found the answer to the world's problems Rain." Says Light.

" Here ,I don't need this..you do ." I say giving him the notebook.

" Why?" He says.

" Because, I have this power were I can see the names of my criminals I want to kill." I said to Light with excited eyes.

" Let's make this Word a better place Rain together ."Light says.

Episode one ended….

By: DarkaShade


End file.
